


Warmth

by Synnerxx



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Mike's hands are always cold.





	Warmth

Mike's fingers are always, always cold. Even when they're wrapped around a hot mug of coffee, they're still cooler than normal. Tre flinches when they creep beneath his shirt, resting against the soft, warm skin of his belly as Mike steals his warmth.

"So warm." Mike murmurs as he nuzzles into the side of Tre's neck, making him squirm a bit. 

"Well, if you weren't so cold all the time..." Tre lets his sentence trail off as Mike's hands creep higher under his shirt. 

"Maybe you should warm me up then." Mike smirks wickedly.

"Maybe I will." Tre smirks back.


End file.
